The Road Ahead
by burtneymac95
Summary: Olivia makes Fitz aware that he has problems that need to be fixed in order for them to have a shot at a stable, healthy relationship. He decides to go to therapy to prove to her that he is serious and in this for the long haul. The road won't be easy, but it sure as hell will be worth it. Post 4x04.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! I know it's been such a long time since I've written or updated a story, but I started writing this one and had to give it a try! This season has been so good so far and I've had so much inspiration to write again. _

_It starts out with their confrontation in 4x04, while adding my own little twist to it._

_I hope you all enjoy! :) _

_Disclaimer: None of the known characters, settings, or plot-lines belong to me. They do, in fact, belong to the great Shonda Rhimes and Co. _

* * *

><p>"I went with Jake."<p>

"So I am a failure as a father and a husband and a man. Good to know. Heavy is the head that wears the crown they say."

Fitz backed away and sat down on his desk. The revelation that the woman he loved went away with another man was just too much for him to handle. He was pissed, furious, and hurt.

"Fitz, I'm sorry," she said, reaching for him.

He quickly grabbed a hold of her arm and squeezed it.

"Fitz…you're hurting me," she whispered.

He looked into her eyes, still keeping his hold on her arm. "Just like you hurt me?"

She pulled away from him as hard as she could. She stared at him, before slapping him in the face. "That doesn't give you the right to grab me up like that."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you go cry to your boyfriend about that?"

He got up off of his desk and started walking away, when she finally got the courage to go off.

"How dare you."

He turned around and stared at her intently. She could tell that he was raging, anger evident in his face.

"You are married. You sleep in the same bed with another woman every night. The whole world knows that she is your wife. I go away with Jake for two months and suddenly I'm the bad guy? How hypocritical is that? What do you expect me to do? You're in this office for another four years. Do you really expect me to wait around for you? To be celibate? I am a woman, I have needs."

"I don't want to hear about your needs," he interrupted, disgusted to think about how well Jake is catering to her needs.

"And Jake?!" she yelled, getting back on her rant. "Jake…loves me. He's a good guy. He knows that I will never love him as much as I love you and he is still there for me. If you don't have the courage to leave your wife, then do not get pissed off at me for being with someone who isn't embarrassed to be seen with me in public."

"I don't have the courage to leave my wife? I did! I sat with you and ran out the clock on my marriage. I was ready to give all of this up for you. And what did you do? You turned me down. You turn me down every…single…time. You push me away. You find some reason for us to not be together. I think about Vermont every single day. I want nothing more to be there right now, with you, making jam. But…"

"But you're the president of the United States. You have a duty. You have a reputation. You have been serving your second term for only two months and you have already passed a major act. Imagine what you can do in four years."

"Imagine where we could be in four years." He started walking towards her. "Liv, I don't care about being president as much as I care about being with you."

He inched closer to her, his face getting closer and closer to hers. Her first instinct was to move towards him, but she knew that she had to slowly back away.

"I have to do what's best for me right now. And so do you. Your wife and your daughter need you. Teddy needs you. America needs you. I…I'm happy. Jake and I…have something good right now. You also need to realize that grabbing me cannot and will not happen from here on out. Do you think that turns me on? Makes me want you more? It doesn't. It scares me. It makes me fear you. So until you get your anger and your jealously under control…I'm done here. After this whole fiasco gets fixed, I'm gone. Do not call me or summon me. I am not a dog or your little bitch and I will not be treated as such."

"Liv…I didn't mean to," he said, reaching to move the hair out of her face and behind her ear.

She backed away, placing a metaphorical wall between them.

"I know you didn't. But it's a problem that you need to get fixed. And unfortunately my fixing abilities do not include anger management."

They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes. When she realized that their fight was over, she grabbed her purse and walked towards the door.

"Liv?"

She turned around and looked at him.

"Give them the money. I need this to go away."

She nodded with an apologetic smile and walked out of his office. To Fitz, it felt like she had just walked out of his life for what seemed like the hundredth time. But she was right. He had an anger problem and was insanely jealous of Jake. He needed to get it fixed. If he wanted to ever have Vermont, he needed to change…for her.

* * *

><p>Cyrus walked in, bringing him out of his deep thought.<p>

"How's everything going Mr. President?"

"The parents of one of the boys Karen was with want me to pay 2.5 million dollars to get rid of the video."

"They're blackmailing the president?"

Fitz laughed. "I'm an easy target, I guess. But this needs to go away. So I will do whatever I have to do to protect my daughter, my family, and this office."

"Glad to hear it sir. I'm going to head home. I have some…things I have to take care of. Is there anything else I can do for you sir?"

"No Cy. That will be all. Have a good night."

"You too Fitz."

Cyrus started walking towards the door, when Fitz thought of the conversation he had with Olivia.

"Oh Cy!"

Cyrus turned around. "Yes Mr. President?"

"I need you to get me a list of top notch therapists or psychiatrists that are trustworthy and won't go run their mouths to the press."

"For Karen? Mellie?"

"No. It's for me, Cyrus."

"Why do you…?"

"Just do it!" he said a little louder than he anticipated.

"Yes sir. Of course."

Cyrus slammed the door shut, leaving Fitz to wallow in his self pity with nothing but himself and his Scotch.

* * *

><p><em>So what did you all think? Are you here for it? Let me know in the reviews! :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_I just wanted to say thank you so much for everyone that left reviews on the first chapter! I was absolutely thrilled that so many people liked it. _

_For those of you who said that if Olivia was going to flip out on Fitz she needed to flip out on Jake as well, you're in luck! Hope you all like the second chapter! :)_

* * *

><p>Jake was sitting on the couch enjoying the Redskins game when Olivia strutted into the apartment, slamming the door as she did so.<p>

Jake paused the game and looked at her worriedly.

"Liv? Is everything alright?"

"I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told Fitz."

"You saw Fitz?"

She put her hand up in protest. "That's not important. Like I said, I am going to tell you the same thing that I told him."

"And that is?"

"I learned something tonight. Something that I've always known but was too blind to realize. I. Am not. A dog. I don't get summoned, yelled at, or hit when I do something wrong."

"Hit? Liv, did Fitz…"

"No. Of course not. But you aren't any better, are you? You've psychically hurt me twice, Jake."

"The first time was an accident. The second time…I never got the chance to apologize for."

"I know you were pissed at me. I know that I had just ruined your entire world at the time. But that did not give you the right to push me up against a door and choke me. That was not okay and I don't know why I ever let it seem like it was okay. But it is going to stop."

"It's never happened since then! Liv, where is this coming from? If the president hurt you…"

"Enough. We're done here."

"What? No, Liv. We're happy. We've had a good thing going. Please don't give up on us that easily."

"No! I'm done with you, I'm done with Fitz. I need to figure things out for myself. I need to do what's best for me."

"And you don't think that can be me?"

"You're abusive, Jake. You have no problem hurting me when it benefits you. I don't want to have to walk on eggshells around you."

"Olivia, we have been fine for over two months. This has never once been brought up. Where is this coming from? If Fitz did something to hurt you, please tell me."

"Enough about Fitz!" she yelled. "This is not about Fitz, it's about you! I don't owe you an explanation. I'm just finally realizing what I should have months ago. Now please, get whatever stuff you have with you and leave."

He stared at her for a couple seconds before grabbing his keys and his jacket.

"I love you, Liv. Whether you believe me or not, I do."

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good-bye Jake."

"Good-bye, Liv."

* * *

><p>Fitz was sitting in his office going over some papers. There was a knock on the door, as Cyrus let himself in.<p>

"Here you go, Mr. President." He handed Fitz a folder. "A list of the best therapists in DC, along with profiles, background checks, etcetera."

Fitz flipped through the folder, observing each candidate. "This is great work Cy. Thank you."

"Anything for you, sir. May I ask how this came about, though?"

"Let's just say, I got a good kick in the rear end."

"Olivia?"

He nodded. "Well, I guess I will have to thank her."

"No!" Fitz exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. "She doesn't know I'm doing this. I don't want her to know."

That's when it all clicked to Cyrus. "You're not doing this for yourself. You're doing this for her."

"Both, Cy. I need this."

"I think it will be good for you sir. It will…"

The sound of the door being barged in to interrupted Cyrus's sentence.

Fitz saw who it was, instantly getting pissed off.

"Jake? What the hell are you doing here?"

Jake came charging at Fitz, pushing him up against the wall.

"What did you do to her?!" Jake exclaimed.

Cyrus stood and watched, wondering if he should do anything.

"I don't know…what you're talking about." Fitz said in between breaths.

Jake had a hold of his throat, his oxygen levels slowly decreasing.

"Captain Ballard, I suggest you take your hands off of the president."

"Not until he tells me what he did to Olivia!"

Fitz stared into his eyes enraged before kneeing Jake right where it hurts.

Jake fell to the ground, as Fitz looked at Cyrus.

"Cy, I think Jake and I need the room."

"Sir, are you sure?"

"I'll be fine Cyrus."

Cyrus looked between Jake and Fitz before exiting the room.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell you were thinking?"

Jake was still laying on the ground, trying to regain his strength and composure.

"Did you hurt Olivia?" he whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you…hurt…Olivia." he yelled, putting emphasis between each phrase.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Jake slowly started to stand up, panting like a dog.

"Olivia came home and told me she's tired of being abused both psychically and emotionally. I would assume that has something to do with you."

"What goes on between Olivia and I is none of your business. You don't get to waltz your way into the Oval Office and confront me."

"I swear to God Flyboy, if you touched her in any way that can be considered abusive…"

Fitz stared at him, anger fuming inside of him. "You listen to me, Jake. You are not a hero. You may think that you're _her_ hero, but you are a coward. What kind of man stays with a woman who knows that she will never love him?"

"You piece of…"

"No. We are done here. According to Olivia, we're done. You won. So get the hell out of my office."

Jake thought for a few seconds before getting up in Fitz's face.

"You're right, Fitzy. I did win. Stay away from Olivia."

He walked towards the door, when Fitz stopped him.

"Jake! The next time you so much as step one foot in the White House, I will end you."

Jake turned around and looked at him, then turned back around and exited the room.

Fitz stood and stared at the door for a couple minutes before walking over to his desk. He sat down and went through the folder once again. He was determined to find an extraordinary therapist that would help him become the man that Olivia Pope not only needs, but deserves.

* * *

><p><em>So Jake lied to Fitz about Olivia just to twist the knife a little deeper, huh? Also, I have a job for anyone who cares. In the next chapter, Fitz begins seeing a therapist. Rather than having him flat out say Olivia's name, I wanted to have a code name for her.<em>

_What do you all think it should it be? I was going to go with Sweet Baby, but I'm not too sure about it._

_Let me know all of your opinions! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewing on the last chapter and gave me insight on what her code name should be. I am thrilled that you are all enjoying this as much as I am! _

_Enjoy this chapter, it's obviously my favorite so far! :)_

* * *

><p>"Mr. President, it is an honor to meet you."<p>

Dr. Richard Peterson was the psychiatrist that Fitz had chosen. He had great credentials and all of his clients loved him. Before the meeting, he was asked to sign a confidentiality form, stating that if he repeated any of the topics Fitz and him discussed, he would be prosecuted at the highest level.

"The pleasure is all mine Dr. Peterson. Thank you for meeting with me."

"Of course, of course. Please, come sit down."

Fitz walked over to the couch and took a seat. He looked around the room, taking in everything. He was here. He was actually in a psychiatrist's office, ready to release his demons.

"What brings you to therapy, Mr. President?"

"Fitz. Please, call me Fitz."

"Alrighty then. What brings you here Fitz?"

"I…have some issues."

"How so?"

"Well as you know, I lost my son just a couple months ago."

"Gerry. Yes I heard. I am very sorry for your loss."

Fitz looked down and tried to gain his composure. He was nervous all of the sudden. Was this a good idea? Should he apologize and leave?

Images of Olivia immediately remedied those thoughts. He wanted her and nothing but her. She was scared of him. She was hurt. He needed to prove to her that he could change, to be a better man for her.

"Fitz? Are you okay?"

"I have an anger problem," he stated, as Dr. Peterson waited for him to continue. "Which is probably heightened because of my jealously problem."

"What does the First Lady do to make you so jealous?"

"It's…not the First Lady that I'm jealous of. Dr. Peterson, what I am about to tell you is why your trust is so important. I have no one else to talk to about this. I think that's why I get so angry so easily. It's always bottled up inside of me because I have no one to confide in."

"Fitz, you can trust me. I know it must be hard for a man of your status to trust people. The majority of the people out there are looking for a quick dime. However, I am a man of my word, sir. You trusted me out of all of the other doctors in DC. I respect you and I intend to respect what you confide in me."

Fitz nodded and smiled in approval. He looked down at the ring on his finger. He mentally laughed at himself. He was about to tell an outside source that he was not in love with his wife. He could only think about how it was wrong on so many levels. But in his heart, he knew it was right.

He took a deep breath, before looking Dr. Peterson in the eyes. "I am in love with a woman that is not my wife."

Dr. Peterson stared at him, contemplating what he should say. The president of the United States had just told _him_, of all people, that he was having an affair with another woman. He took a second before nodding his head.

"So the rumors are true."

"Yes. They are."

"_Holy shit," _Dr. Peterson thought._ "Stop it, Dick. The president is trusting you. Be objective. Hear him out. Help him."_

"Alright. What is the woman's name, if you don't mind me asking? If not, we could use a code name. It's completely up to you."

Fitz laughed. "A code name, yeah let's do that."

"Alrighty then. What shall we call her?"

"That's what I'm currently trying to think of. Hmm…let's go with…Sweet Baby."

Dr. Peterson laughed. "Alright. Tell me about this…Sweet Baby."

Fitz took a deep breath and told the doctor about the years leading up to meeting Olivia. How him and Mellie were an arranged marriage, how she didn't want nothing to do with him and they began hating each other and only stayed together for appearances.

"Then…I met my Sweet Baby. She was…breathtaking. Within the first minute of meeting her, I knew that she was it. She put me in my place. She made me want to be a better person. I fell in love with her and she fell in love with me. So many things have happened since then, good and bad, but I love her. I am so in love with her. That's why I'm here. I need to better myself for her."

"Let me ask you, does Mellie know about this affair?"

"Yes. She's even encouraged it…when it's convenient for her. She knows that I'm not in love with her and that it's never going to change."

"What do you mean she encourages it?"

"She'll call Li…I mean, Sweet Baby, in when I'm in trouble. There were even times where she would let me be with her to get it out of my system. She has known since the very beginning. She lied when she went on TV. She didn't find out after my shooting. She lied just to make me look bad. And trust me, I know I already look bad. I really wish I wasn't here right now telling you that I am in love with a woman that is not my wife. I never wanted to be that man, to be my father. But when I met Liv, it all just fell into place for me. I knew that she was the one I was destined to be with. I knew she was the one that I would spend the rest of my life. And somehow, some way, I want to make that happen."

Richard took all of what Fitz had just told him in. Even the fact that he just accidentally told him what his mistresses' name was. That's when it all clicked to him. This "Liv", his mistress and love of his life, was none other than Olivia Pope.

He knew Olivia. They had went to college together in undergrad. They had eventually became good friends and still kept in contact every once in a while. When he had first heard the news of Olivia and Fitz, he couldn't believe it. Yeah, Olivia had always had a thing for older men, but she would never screw around with a married man, the president of all people.

_"Damn. It was all true," _he thought.

He decided to push that out of his mind and focus on Fitz and Mellie. They were the real problem here.

"Why haven't you and Mellie discussed the topic of divorce?"

"Something always happens. The powers that be do not want Sweet Baby and I together. They think it would be catastrophic to the country."

"But could you imagine how powerful a presidential divorce could be? It's never been done before in office. It would set such a powerful statement."

"I wish it was possible. However, she will never go along with it. She doesn't want me."

"Maybe this could be the second step. The first was you finding the courage to come to me and admit that you have problems. The second could be you divorcing Mellie, proving to Sweet Baby how serious you are about this."

Fitz nodded. "I just always feel like it's not up to me. Being president, I feel like my life is no longer in my hands. It's in someone else's. People that are more powerful than me."

"I didn't know it was possible being more powerful than the president of the United States."

"You have no idea."

"This is your life. You may be the president, but you are still human. You have flaws, you have marriage problems, you have urges. You deserve to be happy. Stand up for your life, for the woman that you love."

"I grabbed her," he whispered.

"What?"

"I grabbed her. She told me I was hurting her. I didn't mean to. I was just…so pissed off."

"About what, Fitz?"

"She left me. After my son died, she disappeared without a trace for two months. At first, she told me she went alone, but then she tells me she went with another man. A former friend of mine. One of my most trusted comrades."

"But now you hate him, correct? Because of his relationship with Sweet Baby."

"He knows that she doesn't love him, but he still won't give up."

"Could you? You say that this woman doesn't want you anymore, but here you are. You aren't giving up either."

Fitz didn't say anything, keeping silent.

"Tell me more about the confrontation you two had."

"We kissed…for the first time in almost three months. She told me to stop and then proceeded to tell me that she didn't go alone. It made me furious. I walked away from her and she tried to apologize, tried to touch me. I didn't mean to be so rough, but I grabbed her arm and squeezed it. I'm not an abusive man. I've never psychically harmed a woman before…"

An image of Verna came to his mind. He had tried so hard to forget about that, to not think about doing such a terrible thing, but it just came spiraling back to him.

"Fitz?"

Fitz looked up and shook his head. "Shit. Sorry. As I was saying…I never intend to. I know it could've been a lot worse than just a squeeze of the arm, but I still hurt her. She told me I hurt her. That broke my heart. But I was just so angry…so hurt. I have so much going on in my life that everything just piles up."

"I can imagine that being the president comes with great stress and responsibility. But you need to learn how to channel that stress and anger. Also, you need to learn to not be so jealous. She knows that right now, there is no way for you two to be together. You're married and you're the president. Do you honestly expect her to just sit around and wait for you? You just got elected for four more years of office. Do you know what that probably did to her? Knowing that she can't be with the man she loves for four years? You can't blame her, Fitz."

"She told me she's happy. That Jake and her are in a good place and they're happy. What if she falls in love with him? What if she forgets about me and ends up married and having kids with him? I won't be able to handle it. She's it for me, Dr. Peterson. She's the love of my life. Without her, I am nothing."

"Then here's my advice. Let her be happy, for now. While she's being happy with…Jake, did you say? Take the time to work on yourself. Start with telling Mellie you want a divorce. It's not going to be easy. By the sounds of it, everyone is going to fight you on it and stop you from doing it. But don't just do this for this woman either. You need to do this for yourself. This is, however, one step to showing Sweet Baby how serious you are."

"Do you actually think I can do this?"

"I know you can, Fitz. I have learned a lot about you in a very short time. You are unhappy. Unhappy being president, unhappy being a husband to Mellie, and unhappy that you cannot be with the woman you truly love. You deserve to be happy. You need to take control of your life. Show the world that you are not just a strong president, but a strong man as well. You are human. You are still a normal person. Don't let being the most powerful man in the world make you forget that."

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much your time has meant to me."

"It was my pleasure sir. I am grateful to be able to assist you."

Fitz stood up and shook his hand.

"I'll see you same time next week?"

"Yes sir, Mr. President. I can't wait to hear the changes you have made. Here's my card. If you ever feel that you need to talk to someone, just give me a call. Don't just think of me as your shrink, think of me as a friend."

"Thank you. You have a great day, doctor."

"You as well. Goodbye Mr. President."

* * *

><p><em>So Dr. Peterson knows Olivia? Do you guys trust him? <em>

__Also, if any of you have any suggestions on what you want to see them talk about in future sessions, please let me know. I love hearing what you all think! :)__


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days guys! It's been a very long and busy weekend. But rest assured, I started writing this chapter the second that I got a chance. _

_In other news, what did everyone think of Thursday's episode? If anyone is interested in PM'ing me and talking about it, feel free! I would love to hear from you!_

_I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)_

* * *

><p>"Lauren, I demand to know where my husband is!" Mellie shouted.<p>

Lauren looked at Mellie, apologetically. Quite frankly, Mellie Grant scared the hell out of Lauren. However, Lauren was strong willed and served the president, not his bitch of a wife.

"I told you ma'am, he's out."

"Out where?"

"I…can't tell you that ma'am."

Mellie got into Lauren's face. "Lauren, if you don't tell me where the god damn president of the United States is, so help me God I will…"

"I'm right here Mellie," Fitz announced as he walked over to her and Lauren.

"And leave Lauren alone."

Lauren smiled at him, handing him papers that he needed to review as he turned around and walked into the Oval. Mellie turned around and glared at Lauren, before turning back around.

"You're not going to speak to me?" Mellie exclaimed, following him.

"I just did."

"Ha ha Fitz. Where have you been?"

"I don't believe that is any of your business."

She watched him as he sat down at his desk and started working.

"You didn't even notice?" she asked, sounding rather hurt.

"Notice what?" he replied, not even bothering to look up.

She cleared her throat to get his attention. Still nothing.

"Helloooo…" she drew out. "Earth to Fitz."

"WHAT?!" he yelled, finally making eye contact with her.

She jumped back, tears filling her eyes. "I changed my clothes. My hair is done up. I…I tried for you today. And you don't even notice."

She began hastening towards the door.

"Mellie, wait," he demanded.

He stood up and walked over to her, grabbing her hands and stepping away from her. He looked at her, thinking how ravishing she looked. She had on a long red dress with red heels. Her hair was as big as it used to be and she actually smelled nice for once.

"You look…beautiful. I'm sorry I didn't notice before."

She put her head down and blushed.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing much better. Karen helped me realize that life goes on, even without my son."

"Good. I'm glad." He kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry Mellie, but if you would excuse me, I need to get back to being the leader of the free world."

She smiled and gave him a hug. "Of course. See you tonight?"

"Mhm," was all he could manage to say as he took his spot back at his desk. She stared at him before finally relieving herself from the room.

Fitz looked down and went through the papers that Lauren had given him, reading over their every detail.

He smiled. He was actually going to do this. He just needed to get the courage. He needed to strap on those presidential sized balls of his and go after what he wanted; love, happiness, and Olivia Pope.

* * *

><p>Olivia was sitting on her couch drinking wine and watching a cheesy chick flick. She never thought that she would be 'that girl'. The girl who got all into movies and cried as if it was really happening to her.<p>

However, as she watched "This Means War," she noticed the similarities between her and Reese Witherspoon's character. In the movie, two friends meet a girl and both instantly fall for her. They begin vying for her attention, eventually getting into a fight and ending their friendship. However, Lauren, Reese Witherspoon's character, chooses the man that she felt the most comfortable and attracted to, and everything eventually falls into place for all of the characters.

"_If only it was that easy,"_ she thought.

Her phone rang, prompting her to end the movie and her thoughts. She looked down and saw Jake's name and face on her phone. This was the 5th time he had called her that day. Annoyed, she finally slid her answer button to the right.

"5 calls in one day seems a little bit stalker-ish, don't you think?"

"Well when you won't answer my phone calls…"

"There's nothing left for me to say Jake. We're done. Why don't you just…move on?"

"You honestly think that's possible for me? I love you Liv. I know I've made mistakes in the past and that I will never be able to make up for them. But…I hate not being with you. You're my everything. All I want is to stand in the sun with you, but there isn't any sunshine when you're gone."

"Did you just quote a Bill Wither's song?"

"I did. Did it work?"

She laughed, half-heartedly. "No, it didn't."

"I just don't understand. Fitzgerald Grant gets chance after chance. Why don't I?"

"Stop bringing up Fitz. My decision to break up with you had nothing to do with him. It was you."

"What can I do to make this up to you?"

"Leave me alone, Jake. I need…time, space. I need to figure myself out. All I've been for the last 5 or so years if Fitz's mistress and somebody's…something. I need to find who I am again. Without Fitz and unfortunately...without you."

She heard Jake sigh and the line went silent.

"Jake," she whispered.

"No. I'm sorry. I…I need to go."

"But Jake I…"

The line went dead.

She sighed, looking up and leaning her head back. As much as she knew she needed to be without him, she couldn't help but miss him and wish that things were different.

She got up to clean her glass of wine, sitting her phone on the counter. As she washed her glass, she heard the phone ring once again.

"_Damnit Jake,"_ she thought.

She hurried up and dried her hands, walking over to her phone. She was surprised to find that it wasn't Jake that was calling her, but an old friend that she hadn't spoken to in a while.

"Richard Peterson. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

* * *

><p><em>So Dr. Peterson called Olivia. What do you think he wants to talk to her about? <em>

_I hope you all had an amazing weekend! :)_


End file.
